


If Only Tonight We Could Sleep

by AngelNo13Bardiel



Series: Everything's Gone Green [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNo13Bardiel/pseuds/AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: (sequel to The Trick is to Keep Breathing/pt.3 of Everything's Gone Green) Asuka may be behind the wheel again tonight, but...oh who are we kidding, she'll be in charge EVERY time. Not that Shinji's going to complain in this case, mind you.





	If Only Tonight We Could Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Don’t own Evangelion or any of its characters, that’s all still the property of…whoever owns it these days. Probably never will either, but I’m okay with that (too much legal hassle to potentially deal with). This is the sequel to _**The Trick is to Keep Breathing**_ , so go read that one first. ’This’ is thoughts, "this" is speech.

_**-If Only Tonight We Could Sleep-** _

“Well, don’t always wait for _me_ to take the lead,” Asuka Langley Sohryu said with a bit of attitude, leaning in closer. “Be a man and go for it. I won‘t bite… _much_.”

Shinji Ikari gulped loudly and moved in closer to Asuka, already parting his lips and meeting her tongue with his own. The teens thoroughly explored each others’ mouths, putting their arms around and leaning into one another. Both only came up for air when they couldn’t hold their breath any longer, staring at the other person through heavy eyelids. “Asuka…” he breathed out, almost a moan. He lightly gripped the edge of her shirt. “Mind if I…?”

Asuka shook her head with a laugh, this was like the onsen all over again. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you,” she purred in his ear. Shinji pulled the garment off in a slow manner, the soft cotton fabric brushing over the redhead’s now-erect nipples. “ _Ooh_ …” she cooed in appreciation, her newly-free chest covered in goose pimples. She looked down to see him start to bite and suck at her neck. “Softly,” she murmured, “don’t leave any… _mmm_ …marks, o-okay?”

Shinji nodded, resuming his suckling on her skin. Like the previous night, he was starting to get just as turned on by her noises as much as what she tasted like. As he moved closer and closer to her breasts, he took his time and kissed the skin around the bottom of her mounds and gave little licks just outside the areolas. He nearly fell off the bed when he felt Asuka grab him through his shorts, lightly fondling him and making his motions on her flesh more erratic.

Asuka rubbed and stroked him for a few moments before withdrawing her hand slowly. When Shinji looked up at her face in surprise from between her breasts, she spoke in a soft whisper. “Why don’t you stop and we try something…different?”

“W-what did y-… _ha_ …you have in mind?” Shinji asked, panting from the breath he’d been neglecting to take while he had been focusing on her body.

“We’ve both admitted that we’ve been fantasizing about each other, right?” Asuka questioned. After Shinji nodded, she went on. “Then show me.” When he gave her a puzzled look, she clarified. “Touch yourself for me. I’ll do the same…”

In spite of the room’s atmosphere, Shinji blushed terribly. He’d done it by himself plenty of times, never having been caught (yet)…but _never_ in front of another person. “A-are you s…sure?” he asked. Asuka didn’t speak, but nodded in a very lucid manner. Swallowing hard, he slowly backed away from her just far enough and pulled his shorts down a little, exposing his still-hard cock to the warmth of his room. As he took hold of himself, the Third Child watched as the girl disrobed just as fast as she had done the night before. ‘Still nothing short of immaculate,’ he thought in a haze as she sat before him naked.

Asuka pulled herself into a position where her right leg dangled off the futon and her left was still on it, exposing her open vagina directly towards Shinji. “Go ahead and take a good look, baka,” she teased, running a hand down slowly between her pubic hair and opening the lips just a little. “This is something no other boy _or_ man has ever seen. You should feel beyond privileged to witness this.”

Watching as the redhead began to massage the area just around her opening, Shinji began to slowly pump himself like he had done time after time. ‘Only now, there’s an audience,’ he corrected himself, the whole moment being completely surreal. He moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft, already feeling the leak of precum moisten his motions.

“So…what do y-you… _ah_ …think about… _mmm_ …” Asuka said in between moans as she slowly began to introduce a finger to her progressively-more wet pussy, “when you’re doing it?”

“Y-you…” Shinji squeaked out quietly, still rubbing himself in a slow-but-steady manner. He was in no hurry: in spite of how embarrassed he’d been initially, he found it even hotter to do this in front of Asuka. ‘I guess I just trust her that much.’

“I get _that_ , baka,” Asuka replied, gasping right after as her hips bucked slightly. “ _Oh, Gott_ …I m-meant _specifics_.”

Shinji’s pace slowed for just a moment as he thought over some of his favorite mental images he used during masturbation. “I-I…” he began slowly, swallowing as much as he could through a dry mouth, “I imagine us tasting each other, fully…” He trailed off, shivering as the sensitivity of his dick reach an all-time high. “Make… _mmm_ …making love as long as w-we can…”

“I think I can make that happen,” Asuka whispered, only just barely audible to either of them. She withdrew her hand from her crotch slowly, reaching over to Shinji’s hand to stop his stroking. “Time for something else new.”

Shinji didn’t have the time to ask what she meant as Asuka softly shoved him back onto the mattress and positioned herself with her bottom facing him and her face directly in his lap. “I think you get where I’m going with this, _ja_?” she asked, looking back at his shocked gaze.

Shinji couldn’t help but _openly_ stare at the sight before him: Asuka’s wet and swollen vagina, presented to him like a gift. His mouth opened in a slack-jawed expression, and he only vaguely remembered what was probably going to be happening at the other end. ‘She’s actually going to…?’ He didn’t finish the thought, the whole idea just seemed too weird to consider normally. “A-Asuka…” he said after some effort. When she turned her head back to see him, he continued. “Just…be gentle…”

“Isn’t that _my_ line?” Asuka teased with a wink, still amused by the fact that he could be this surprised even after what they’d already done. “Do a good job now, I’m expecting your best.” Shinji pried his stare from what was in front of him to her face, hesitantly nodding. The redhead turned back to where her own task lay, remembering back to the things she’d overheard from various girls and roommates back in college. ‘Okay…you can do this, Asuka,’ she told herself, not believing it completely. ‘Just watch your teeth and breath through your nose. It’s not supposed to be _that_ bad…’ She took one last deep breath through her mouth before positioning her lips around her teeth and lowering herself down on his dick, going slowly to fight back her gag reflex.

Shinji gasped in surprise as she was finally around him completely and began to bob her head up and down. It felt _every bit_ as good as when he had been inside her last night. Realizing that Asuka was the only one participating, he reached forward and took hold of her buttocks with his hands, staring deeply into her pussy. The scent wasn’t bad, but it _was_ overpowering. ‘A lot like her, actually,’ he thought with some amusement as he tentatively reached his head forward to take his first licks. He felt the girl shudder at the contact, realizing that what he did had worked. Emboldened by her sounds, he began to eat her out in earnest, eliciting more and more groans and moans from the redhead.

Asuka, for her part, had only just managed to not cry out at the feeling of his tongue on her flower. ‘Not bad, Shinji,’ she mused, ‘not bad _at all_.’ She slowly withdrew him from her mouth, making sure to coat it with as much saliva as possible before blowing on the engorged muscle lightly. ‘Good thing he’s not really big, or this wouldn’t have been easy.‘ He bucked his hips at her actions, causing the girl to grin in a drunken way. ‘All too easy to wrap you around my finger, Shinji,’ she thought to herself before taking him in her mouth once more.

Unfortunately, Shinji could feel his control beginning to slip. “A-Asuka…” he spoke a little louder so she wouldn’t have trouble hearing him. “Asuka…I’m about… _ah_ …”

Asuka panicked for just a moment, trying to decide what would be the best option. ‘Fuck it, guess this’ll be another new experience,’ she finally reasoned before burying her head down as much as she could and making a muffled (for obvious reasons) ‘ _mm-hmm_ ‘ while nodding…well, as much as she _could_ , of course. She heard Shinji grunt heavily just after and felt several warm spurts shoot into her mouth. She gagged at the sensation but held on tightly, not wanting to make an even bigger mess.

And that was the point at which Shinji’s tongue and lips found their way to Asuka’s clitoris, sending her arousal to near-stratospheric heights, finally taking her over the edge and causing her own orgasm just after he had stopped coming. Shinji was caught off-guard by the sudden grip of her inner walls on his tongue and the splash of secretions spraying onto his chin and lips. Coughing at the stronger scent of the liquid, he threw his head back in total ecstasy. This had _easily_ been one of his favorite fantasies about the redhead…and she had just brought it to life in vivid, screaming color. ‘Like the sex, there’s just no comparison.’

Asuka managed to come down from her post-coital high long enough to withdraw Shinji’s now-spent dick from her mouth (which caused him to moan and squirm again) and move around from on top of him to a sitting position next to him. Looking about the room for something to deposit the offending substance into, she realized just how empty his room was. ‘Not even a cup or something… _verdammt_ , why are you such a neat freak?’ she mentally chastised him. Deciding that she didn’t have any other options, she shrugged at the boy’s confused gaze and swallowed.

Shinji watched with absolute shock as she did so, more than a little turned on by the sight…right before she gagged strongly with a disgusted look on her face. “A-are you okay, Asuka?” he asked, sitting up suddenly.

‘Those girls in college were _full of shit_ ,’ Asuka thought, repulsed by the texture and favor of Shinji’s seed. It was one of the worst things she had ever tasted…but the look of pleasure in his eyes made it worth it. ‘Sometimes, you just have to compromise,’ she told herself. Noticing his worried look, the Second Child spoke up while trying not to look like she might be sick. “I’m alright…” she replied, her coughing after not really convincing either of them. “ _That_ …that was _vile_.”

“I’m sorry…” Shinji said out of habit, looking down at his mattress.

“Not your fault this time,” Asuka reassured him. “You _did_ at least warn me.” She shook her head while swishing what saliva she could produce and swishing it around in her mouth to rid herself of the flavor. “I don’t think there’s much you could’ve done about that part.” She sighed heavily and leaned back on her elbows. “You did good for a first time, baka.”

“T-thanks…” Shinji whispered, slightly embarrassed at her praise. “I just wanted you to feel good.”

“Well, mission _fucking_ accomplished,” Asuka replied, looking up at the ceiling. “How was it for you?”

Shinji fell back onto the futon, staring at nothing in particular. “It was…” he began before hesitating. “I don’t know if I can put it in words.”

“Well, at least _try_ to,” Asuka prodded, repositioning herself to be lying on her stomach with her face just about a couple of feet from his. She lifted her feet into the air, hanging lazily above her bare back. “C’mon, tell me…”

Shinji took a few deep breaths and laid an arm over his forehead. “It was every bit as good as the other times,” he answered, being completely honest. “Absolute _bliss_.”

“Glad to hear it,” Asuka said, flicking him on the forehead, which caused him to gasp a little. “I was afraid the thing about it never being as good as the first was _actually_ true. Good to know that‘s bullshit, too.” The redhead took a moment to really go over what her lover looked like. He wasn’t as scrawny as she had first thought, figuring NERV’s training was enough to put a little muscle on him. ‘And in the right light, he’s fairly handsome,’ she mused, amused by how much her opinion of him had changed since Mt. Asama. “Hey Shinji…how do I look right now?”

Shinji looked over at her, taking in her appearance before speaking without hesitation. “Gorgeous,” he answered, almost breathing the word rather than speaking it.

Asuka felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment, giving him a slight smile. “Yeah, I’ll bet,” she replied in a sarcastic tone. “I’m jittery, sweaty, my hair’s a mess, I smell musky, I’ve _still_ got the taste of semen in my mouth…” She paused, staring Shinji right in the eyes. “But…I know you mean it. You’re just _that_ painfully honest.” She let the silence settle in for the time being, letting both of them recover from their respective orgasms. After around ten minutes had passed, she spoke up again. “So…are you still up for another go?”

Shinji opened his eyes and looked up at her, knowing just what she was asking. “Are _you_?” he shot back, in a tone that sounded like Asuka’s own kind of teasing. She had to laugh at his attempt at mockery. “What’s so funny?”

“You trying to sound like me, that’s _what_ ,” Asuka replied, pulling herself back into a seated position. “Nice try, though.” She leaned over him, their noses almost touching. “And yeah, _I am_. But I need you to get up for a minute, okay?”

Shinji nodded and stood from the futon, waiting to see what the redhead had planned. His eyes followed her as she reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out the same kind of condom they’d used last night. “Asuka…” he began, remembering something he’d been pondering since then, “where _did_ you get those?”

Asuka stopped and sat quietly, staring down at the floor. “I…bought them,” she answered after a moment. Looking up to see his confused expression, she explained. “It was beyond embarrassing buying them, just so you know.” She looked away from him before going on. “I…I thought I’d use them…with Kaji, but well…the onsen…”

Shinji had to blink a few times upon hearing that. ‘That…explains things,’ he thought, not as surprised as he thought he’d be. “Oh…” he said quietly, hoping to spare her further embarrassment. “Sorry for asking…”

“Haven’t I told you to stop with the apologies?” Asuka told him, though in a mock-threatening manner. “You asked a question, I answered. Simple as that.” She shook her head and cleared her throat. “Now, because you did quite a satisfactory job at oral,” she began, tossing him the wrapped condom, which he managed to just barely catch, “I’m going to let you have a… _special_ treat.” She lifted herself fully onto the mattress and turned around to give Shinji an unobstructed view of her bottom sticking out towards him. “We’re gonna try a little rear-entry, alright?” she asked, looking back at him on her hands and knees.

Shinji picked his jaw up from where it had fallen and tried to ignore the sight before him. ‘Tried‘ being the key word, of course. “I-I thought you didn’t l-like that last n-night…” he stammered, looking down to see his erection once more at the ready. ‘No surprise there.’

“I didn’t mean _assplay_ , baka,” Asuka corrected him, rolling her eyes. “I overheard some girls at college talk about how vaginal entry this way gets better results. And if it’s even better than last night…” She paused, shaking her head. “I think you get the point, _ja_?”

Shinji nodded without hesitation, quickly unwrapping the condom and pulling it slowly over his dick. ‘She was right, they’re a little oversized,’ he thought , remembering what happened when she’d put one on him last night. ‘Oh well, no other options.’ He watched as Asuka repositioned herself lengthwise on his futon, climbing onto it just as she finished. Readying himself at her backside, he carefully managed to find the correct hole before slowly entering her once more. ‘She was right about this, too,’ he thought as the pleasure once more engulfed him, ‘it _does_ feel even better.’ As he finally found himself buried in her to the hilt, the redhead let out a long heavy moan and tensed up around him. “W-what was that?“ he asked, wondering if he’d done something wrong. “Was…t-that good or bad?”

Asuka, for her part, was in complete _heaven_. Last night had felt amazing, but this… _this_ was better than she could believe. ‘And it doesn’t hurt nearly as much,’ she managed to think through her haze of arousal. “Just wait…for now,” she told Shinji, looking back at him. “And go slowly this time, I want to feel _everything_.”

Shinji nodded, just taking in every single sensation he felt at the moment. Everything seemed to be heightened at the moment, sending an overload to the pleasure center of his brain. “S-sure thing…” he answered, slowly beginning to pump in and out of her, making sure to carefully go as slowly as he felt he should.

Asuka grunted and squirmed as Shinji’s hips crashed into her own over and over. The levels of pleasure she felt were verging on being too much for the Second Child. “ _Ah_ … _ah_ … _Gott_ …” she repeated several times, not finding the words for what she was experiencing.

The room quickly filled with the scent of lovemaking, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Both teens moved rhythmically in time with each other, not feeling like words were necessary for the moment. After a few minutes, Asuka lifted herself up from her hands and knees, leaning fully back into Shinji’s body and turning her head around. “S-Shinji…” she breathed, almost not even a whisper, “kiss… _ah_ …m-me…”

Shinji pressed his lips to hers with a soft, gentle touch and Asuka wasted no time in bringing their tongues into the equation. They continued to move with each other while making out fervently. He recalled for the briefest of moments where her mouth had been earlier, but squashed the thought for the moment. ‘Don’t care, this feels _too_ good to ruin,’ he somehow managed to think as the Second and Third Children continued to mingle sounds and slurred words into a cacophony of ecstasy. ‘Sexiest. Sounds. _Ever_.’

Asuka and Shinji both finally pressed into each other after another few minutes, both letting out a silent scream and groan (respectively) of pleasure when their climaxes finally reached their crescendos at the same time. Collapsing onto the bed with the Third Child completely spent on her back, the redhead was only dimly aware of anything but the miniature sun that her pussy had become. ‘I didn’t even know I _could_ get that aroused,’ she thought through the fog of lust in her mind. She felt as the boy rolled off her and back onto the futon. “Y…y-you didn’t disappoint, baka.”

“Glad… _ah_ …you thought s-so,” Shinji replied as soon as he could produce enough spit to swallow. He reached down and gently pulled the filled condom off, tying off the end and depositing it into his waste bin nearby. Looking up, he saw that Asuka had already recovered and began to redress. “Thank you, Asuka…”

Asuka looked back at him, surprised to hear that. “For what?” she asked. “I wasn’t the only one involved in this. You did your part, too.”

“I know, but…” Shinji trailed off, not knowing exactly what he had thanked her for. “I just wanted to say it anyway.” As she stood up, he realized where she was heading. “Are you going back to bed?” he questioned, putting his own shorts and shirt back on.

“Might as well,” Asuka replied, stopped right between his futon and the door. “Can’t have Misato catching us again, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Shinji hung his head, understanding that she was right about that part. ‘But…I don’t want her to go,’ he thought, already dreading how empty his bed would feel now. “R-right,” he said as she crossed the floor, “then…good night, Asuka.”

Asuka hesitated as she reached his door, hearing the sadness in his tone of voice. ‘Is he sad that I’m not staying?’ she asked herself. Looking back at Shinji, she saw that he had already laid back down and was turned away from her. ‘Yeah…he is.’ She closed her eyes and took a breath, leaning her head into the doorframe. ‘I said things would be different after coming in,’ she mused, ‘and here I am, about to take things _right back_ to where they were after that night at the onsen.’ She wanted to laugh at her own foolishness. ‘You’re the baka this time, Sohryu.’ She opened her eyes and walked back softly over to where the Third Child was lying down. “You’d better not snore, Shinji.”

Shinji opened his eyes when he heard her speak so close to him, but was unable to give an answer before he felt her lay down next to him. “A-Asuka…I thought…”

“A girl’s entitled to change her mind sometimes,” Asuka told him as Shinji turned to face her. “And like I told her this morning, it’s none of her business what we do…” She let the sentence hang in the air for a moment before taking his right hand in her left one. “As long as _no one’s_ getting hurt and _no one’s_ being used.”

“Asuka…” Shinji said softly, smiling just a moment later when he realized just what she had meant. ‘She has a roundabout way of saying things she really means,’ he thought to himself. “I’m…I’m glad you decided to stay,” he began, closing his eyes for a second. “Sometimes, it gets a little _too_ lonely in here at night.”

Asuka smiled back at him, leaning in closer to touch her forehead to his. “Get used to it, Shinji,” she said. “This is going to be new to _both_ of us.”

Shinji didn’t respond in words, only moving around to plant a gentle kiss onto Asuka’s lips. “I know…” he answered, inching over and wrapping his arms around the redhead’s body. “Is this okay, I mean-”

“A little cuddling will be fine, you don‘t have to ask,” Asuka replied with a laugh, putting her own arms around him afterward. “Let’s just get some sleep for now,” she concluded, pulling the sheet up over both of them, “we’ll talk more about whatever… _this_ …is tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay, Asuka,” Shinji said, closing his eyes and relaxing fully into their embrace. “Good night, Asuka. Sweet dreams.”

“Baka…” Asuka whispered, amused at his actions. Closing her own eyes, she felt the exhaustion from their earlier activities beckoning her to get to sleep. ‘To think this all started with you jumping into a volcano after me,’ she thought, yawning and nudging even closer into her lover‘s hold. ‘And now, here I am, having been loved physically and emotionally by you… _and_ falling for you. Baka-Shinji.’ She smiled and had one last thought before being pulled into the blackness of slumber: ‘But you’re _my_ baka-Shinji.’

_**-End-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 15 January 2017 on FFN.
> 
> Pre-read and then some was done by Ash. Thanks again, honey.
> 
> As usual: all comments will be appreciated, good or bad. But I do favor honest/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it’s not positive, review!
> 
> See you next time,  
>  _ **-Bardi (and Ash)-**_


End file.
